


So It's This

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: buffyverse1000, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last cold night in Sunnydale</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It's This

Dawn was the one left to clear up the yard after practice. She was trying to find the last of the arrows in the fading light when she felt movement behind.

She turned just in time to see dark hair and a flash of red before she was pushed against the side of the house. She recognised the elegantly dressed woman and felt her insides clench. Dawn couldn't more. 'That would be the thrall,' part of her said. But the rest of her was staring in Drusilla's deep, brown eyes.

"They are all gone," Drusilla said, accusingly.

Dawn swallowed, trying to keep her guilt at bay. Buffy had gone, and Willow and Xander were trying to keep the house together in her absence. Giles had retreated into himself days ago, and Faith refused to see her. Even Andrew was away — on the mission with Spike.

"The witch stole Daddy, and the Slayer got my Spike. Grandmum," she said wistfully, "My daughter had her own baby. Miss Edith was so upset."

Dawn saw her own grief and pain mirrored in the vampire's eyes. Drusilla moved half a step closer and gripped Dawn's shoulders.

"Cold," Dawn said.

The reality imposed itself on Dawn's mind. She tried to pull away. Vampire strength not for nothing, Drusilla didn't seem to notice. Dawn tried to push her away.

"Warm." Drusilla murmured.

She sounded surprised and peered at Dawn more closely.

"You're not here either," Drusilla whispered. "Miss Edith told me."

Fear colder than Drusilla's touch ran down Dawn's spine and she tried to make her self smaller. But Drusilla wouldn't let her, however Dawn moved, she followed, watching her intently.

"Please, don't eat me," Dawn pleaded.

She hated how her voice cracked, she wished Buffy were back to save her, she was so angry that none of the potentials had noticed a vampire in the garden.

Drusilla giggled. One hand cupped Dawn's cheek, the other pressed a finger to her nose. But the look in the vampire's dark eyes was anything but childish.

"You're not for eating," she said.

Dawn shivered and closed her eyes. They opened again when Drusilla pressed death cold lips to hers and stepped closer. So this is what it feels like? Dawn thought. Maybe she couldn't really blame Buffy after all.

Drusilla moved closer and Dawn's hand slipped from her shoulders to circle her ribs cage. Drusilla moaned quietly as she leant in to kiss Dawn deeper. Dawn felt her arms wrap around the other woman and knew that it wouldn't be long before they were both warm again.


End file.
